


Рассвет

by ut76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, chat with random stranger, question of love, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ut76/pseuds/ut76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Сигарету? -  спросил стоящий справа от него мужчина, который здесь был, видимо, уже давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет

Дин остановился. Засунув руки в карманы своей кожанки, он тяжёлым взглядом оглядел предрассветное небо, линующее в лучах еще невидимого из-за горизонта солнца.  
\- Сигарету? - спросил стоящий справа от него мужчина, который здесь был, видимо, уже давно. Охотник торопливо кивнул и, закурив, слегка вдохнул. Мужчина рядом с ним молчал.  
\- Любишь его? – спросил он негромко некоторое время спустя, так же, как и он, глядя на то, как восходит утреннее светило. Дин давным-давно перестал удивляться чему-либо. А зачем?  
\- Да, ответил он спокойно. Мужчина кивнул и ненадолго замолчал, изредка, почти бесшумно затягиваясь сигаретой, выпуская белые кольца едкого дыма. Периодически стряхиваемый пепел медленно летел на холодную мощеную дорогу.  
\- Борись, - выдохнув дым, сказал мужчина, не отрывая взгляда внимательных карих глаз от горизонта, глядя, не щурясь, на выкатывающееся солнце.  
\- Борюсь, - снова согласился охотник.  
Незнакомец лишь покачал головой:  
\- Нет, не борешься, - твёрдо произнёс он.  
Дин глубоко затянулся, с непривычки ощущая, как едкий никотиновый дым разъедает его изнутри, как печёт горло и хочется прокашляться, и ещё… он не хотел спорить с этим странным человеком, случайно встретившимся ему на пути в такое же странное майское утро. Или же просто не мог…  
\- Быть может, и не борюсь, - согласно, без доли сопротивления ответил охотник.  
\- Но ведь ты любишь его, - уточнил всё таким же спокойным невозмутимым голосом незнакомец.  
\- Люблю, - подтвердил Винчестер.  
\- Борись, - повторил мужчина.  
\- Борюсь, - повторил Дин.  
\- Не борешься.  
\- Не борюсь, - вновь тот же согласный тон.  
\- Иди к нему, - произнёс тихо незнакомец, - он нуждается в тебе сейчас, как и ты в нём.  
\- И что я скажу? – поинтересовался безразлично – подавленно Дин.  
\- Правду, - пожал плечами мужчина.  
\- Какую ещё правду? – спросил охотник, стряхнув пепел на мостовую.  
\- Что любишь, - предсказуемо ответил мужчина, повторив динов жест.  
\- Он, я думаю, это и так знает.  
Незнакомец замолчал.  
Солнце уже взошло, показываясь из-за линии горизонта и слепя первыми лучами редких прохожих на улицах и двух мужчин, стоящих поодаль, один из которых без труда взирал на светило, а второй – обладатель зелёных, цвета мокрой листвы, глаз, неосознанно щурил их. Город за их спинами просыпался, лениво потягиваясь в мягкой постели густых садов, укрываясь утренней негой, не желая открывать глаза солнцу…  
Дин бросил окурок на землю и надавил на него носком ботинка, затушив.  
\- Я пойду к нему, - сообщил он негромко, пряча руки в карманы. Незнакомец долго молчал, что-то обдумывая или же просто глядя вдаль, - и что я ему скажу? – снова задал свой вопрос Винчестер.  
\- Правду, - пожал плечами незнакомый мужчина.  
\- О том что люблю? – уточнил борец с нечистью.  
\- А у тебя есть ещё какая-то правда? – вместо ответа поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Дьявол… - опустил глаза, напрягшись, выругался Дин.  
\- Зачем? – спросил незнакомец, закуривая вторую сигарету.  
\- Что «зачем»? – не понял парень.  
\- Зачем зовёшь его? – спокойно пояснил незнакомец. – Он всё равно не придёт, - добавил он с ноткой сожаления в голосе.  
\- У него много дел,- спокойно ответил мужчина. Дин молчал, глядя в небо чуть выше солнца, лепестками расходящихся от сияющего цветка.  
\- Тебе пора, - напомнил незнакомец задумавшемуся о чем-то парню.  
\- Да, конечно. Спасибо за сигарету, - поблагодарил он и развернувшись, медленно побрел в сторону припаркованной импалы, повернувшись к рассвету спиной, он остановился и обернулся, посмотрев на незнакомца. Тот курил, не шевелясь, наблюдая за рождением нового дня.  
\- Ты кто такой? Бог? - негромко спросил Дин.  
\- Всё может быть. Тебе ли не знать, Дин? – донёсся до него приглушённый голос, а кольца дыма поплыли вверх. Недолго сохраняя свою дымчатую структуру. Винчестер кивнул и продолжил свой путь навстречу новому дню.


End file.
